


In Death, Do We Unite

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Crossover, F/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: My take of the love story of Persephone and Hades, told as a Reylo love story. I hope you guys enjoy this, since this is my favorite Greek/Roman myth.As always, your votes and comments are greatly appreciated! ☺☺
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The Call Of The Light

Kylo's Pov...

The underworld throne room greeted the King of the underworld with its usual solemn air and darkness. The petitioners seemed endless to the young, handsome god, and he just wanted a break from it all, a reprieve. 

He answered every petition and sent them away. Why was he not happy with his job? Why did it bore him to tears in these later years? He had certainly never had cause to complain of his endless task of ensure that the souls of the dead get to where they belong in the afterlife.

Kylo removed his black and silver helmet that hid any hint of humanity from his subjects, and looked at himself in the mirror. Yes, he looked bone weary from his eternal job. He summoned his chariot The Silencer, and took a handful of his men with him to the surface of the Earth.

Spring...yes, the last time he had been to the surface of the living, it had been spring as well. His Knights landed the ship and ventured out, lightsabers at the ready.

Kylo ventured out, wandering along the forest paths until he came to a field of red narcissus flowers and a young woman was dancing among them. She wore a white gown, and had the red flowers woven together like a crown on her head. She had lovely, wavy brown hair, and she had such a purity of spirit that it drew the King of the underworld like a moth to a flame.

Kylo watched her dancing and was transfixed by her beauty. Yes, this was what he was missing in his long, lonely existence: A wife and Queen to share the burden of ruling the underworld with him. The dark King decided then and there that he would court her, and there would nothing and no one to stand in his way of his call of the light...


	2. The Call Of The Dark

Rey's Pov...

Takodana was gorgeous in the spring, especially since it was so very rare that her mother the goddess Demeter, allowed her to venture this far from their home in the woods.

She saw a field of narcissus flowers, and decided to weave some into a crown. She wished that there were nymphs to play with, or better yet satyrs, their little antics always pleased her to no end. Then one began to play in the distance and Rey finished her flower crown, and put it on her head.

She began to dance, a graceful dance that looked like ballet, only Rey had no needed of stiff satin shoes. No, she danced barefoot, her white Grecian gown flowing in the breeze with each movement of her arms and legs as she leaped and spun in increasingly complex circles before she stopped to catch her breath.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw two tall men in black cloaks, with their faces hidden behind masks, advancing her with red lightsabers.

Rey narrowed her eyes. They weren't coming to rape this maiden, that was for certain! She summoned her lightsaber to her hands, and ignited it.

They advanced on her, and Rey struck first, aiming at their stomachs. They moved easily around her, taunting her with the ease at which they were luring her.

They struck at her, but after a while Rey realized that their aim wasn't her death, and she said, "If you tell me what you want, we can stop playing around."

"Put your lightsaber down first," One of the Knights ordered. The mask made his voice come out all robotic and monotone.

"No, you will attack me."

"We will not," The other Knight promised. "We only wish to tell you that our master wishes to see you."

"Put yours away first," Rey said cautiously. "There is no need for binders."

They turned off their red lightsabers, and Rey nodded, clipping hers on to her dress. The two Knights led the young Queen of Spring to a lake in the woods just as the sun was setting.

"Go on alone," One of the Knights said, "He would see you alone."

"And why didn't he come to speak with me himself?" Rey asked, curiously.

The two Knights looked at her, and shrugged their shoulders.

"You will understand once you see who it is," Was all they said by way of a response.

Rey walked forward, smoothing down her chiffon gown. There was a tall man with shoulder length dark hair standing at the water's edge. He wore a black cape over a tunic and trousers fit for a King. He was looking off into the distance, and Rey sensed that there was a great deal of sadness and anger brewing inside of this man. But even from the back, Rey could tell that he was handsome, and she had a feeling that she knew who he was, but she couldn't be sure until he turned around to face her.

She walked towards him tentatively, and she would have walked right up to him if she didn't trip on a random rock that she didn't see in her path.

"Ah!" Rey yelled.  
The man spun around, and saw that she was about to trip when he caught her in his strong arms. Their eyes met, and Rey had never seen Kylo Ren, King of the underworld before without his mask on but this was definitely him, she could feel it deep in her bones.

She looked up into his eyes, that were like the darkest shade of chocolate, and felt struck as if with cupid's arrow straight to her heart. He was...the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life!

"Are...are you alright?" He asked. He helped her up, but neither one of them wanted to let go of the other.

"I..I'm fine," Rey stammered. Good gods, even his voice was beautiful, and smooth like velvet. "I just tripped is all."

He reluctantly let go of her, and said, "I hope that my men didn't scare you. I told them you were not to be harmed."

Rey folded her arms across her chest. "They did. They had their lightsabers ignited. I had to fight them to ask what the hell they wanted. But you could have just told me that you wanted to talk to me yourself."

He turned to face her and said, smiling "Most people fear me, Princess. I had no wish to scare you or drive you away. For you see, I am Kylo Ren, King of the underworld."

She understood then why he couldn't come to her himself. People did indeed fear him, and he did look somewhat fearsome even without the mask on, but to Rey, he was handsome.

"And what do you want?"

Kylo stepped forward. "You. To be my Queen and love."

Rey's heart skipped a beat. Her mother Demeter treated her like such a child still, even though she was nineteen, practically a spinster!

She stepped close to him, and said, "Only if you love me. I could not bear it if my husband did not love me."

Kylo smiled, and said, "Oh yes, Rey. I love you. Come, let us go home."

Kylo made a loud whistle, and a hole in the earth opened up, and a black chariot pulled up beside them. Kylo helped her into the sleek black chariot, and it was then that the Queen of Spring made the fateful decision to take his hand, and become the Queen of the underworld for all of eternity...


	3. A Feast Of Pomegranates

Kylo's Pov...

The darkness that usually surrounded the King of the underworld was made brighter with the beautiful maid by his side. His three headed dog Cerberus, usually a fiercesome black beast with a heart as black as these halls took one sniff of Rey and immediately calmed down and laid a head down for her to scratch.

Rey giggled and pet the fiercesome beast happily. He made a happy yip, which made the handsome dark King laugh. "That's Cerberus. He seems to like you. He lets no one else but me get up close enough to pet him," He said.

Cerberus gave her a lick which made Kylo laugh even more. "I think I will have you bathe before I go to kiss or hug you."

She playfully socked his arm. "It's not my fault that you have such a noble, beautiful beast guarding the underworld," Rey said. She yawned. "But I really am quite hungry and tired. Is there anything to eat here, or is it just bones and rotted flesh?"

Kylo looked up from stroking his dog's ears, and said, "Yes, we do have food, of course. Come, the castle is this way."

He led her to the river Styx, which bordered the dark and foreboding building that served as the castle of the King of the underworld. They boarded an ornate ship and the boat driver Charon bowed to him and Rey.

They were taken up to the front door, and Kylo opened up the front doors. The castle inside was somber, but elegant in its furnishings. He smiled when Rey took delight in all that she saw and touched.

He summoned servants and said, "Make sure that my lady is treated to every comfort and kindness and that she is brought to dinner in a timely fashion."

"Yes, Your Majesty," The Black cloaked ladies said. He was about to leave Rey with the serving women when he decided to kiss her. Rey at first didn't know what to do, but then she melted into his kiss. He thoroughly explored his intended's mouth with his tongue, and pulled back slowly.

"That is a promise of things to come," He said, his voice husky. "I cannot wait for when you are mine."

Rey smoothed back his hair and said, "Nor I. Tomorrow night, please?"

He kissed her. "Of course. Rest up, because I intend to make you mine soon."

He left her then, and went to his own bath to get ready, and change into another set of robes. Within an hour, they had a feast of boar, fish, and other vegetables. But the crowning dish was a dish of pomegranates. After Rey ate and swallowed the seeds, she would be tied to this place, to him forever.

They ate without saying much, but when the pomegranates came out he decided to warn her: "Rey, if you eat the seeds, you will be tied to me, and to the underworld forever."

Rey picked up a pomegranate and looked at it for a long time. Then she took her knife and cut it in half. She ate the pomegranate and swallowed the seeds, all of them. Kylo watched as her skin became pale like his, and she no longer shivered from the coldness of the underworld.

Rey raised her glass of wine, "A toast, my love," She said. "To us, and a long, fruitful union."

Kylo clicked his crystal glass against hers, and said, "Cheers. And I totally agree. I cannot wait until tomorrow."

Rey winked at him devilishly, and drained her glass. "Nor can I. Good night."

"Good night," Kylo said, and rose when she stood. He kissed her hand, and she kissed his cheek. He watched her go back to her rooms, and thought, _Tomorrow night. Yes, and when I have you in my bed, you will not leave them for at least a week._ He slept, and dreamed of lying intertwined in a certain lovely brunette's arms after a night of love and pleasures untold between them...


	4. The Wedding Ceremony

The beautiful Queen of Spring woke the next morning in her new, elegant rooms, ready to start her new day, and life with her dark Prince. Her serving ladies, black cloaked solemn women, all of them, who said little, but made up for it with their efficiency, dressed her in a gown of plum purple velvet, and Rey went about various duties around the underworld. She liked keeping busy, and knew that if her intended just let her laze about the castle that she would have been bored to tears.

She went about her duties and saw her intended for some of these functions, only he wore his creepy black mask. The underworld citizens welcomed her with open arms, and were delighted that their King was finally taking a wife, and a beautiful one at that. Rey had never been so happy in her life to be doing her Queenly duties.

When evening fell, Rey had to choose between five gowns for the wedding. Rey chose a backless white and silver gown with a halter neckline. She had her hair dressed in gold and silver vines that weaved around her brown hair. Her makeup was understated, but elegant.

Rey looked in her three way mirror and couldn't recognize herself. She looked so beautiful and angelic! She felt nothing but excitement for this night as she made her way to the chapel.

The chapel was decorated in a myriad of festive decorations, and beautiful flowers rained down on the beautiful brunette as she walked down the aisle to her dark Prince.

At the end of the aisle, Rey was struck by how handsome Kylo looked in his kingly robes. He wore stormy gray robes and a silver circlet adorned his dark brown hair.

Rey took her intended's hand in hers and their eyes met. Rey's heart fluttered as she stared deep into his eyes. The priest performed the rites, and the rings were exchanged.

Kylo took Rey in his arms and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Rey melted into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The cheers from the wedding guests were thunderous. Kylo pulled away and smiled happily.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too," She said, and he kissed her hand. They were announced as man and wife, and in the receiving line Zeus and Hera greeted them warmly.

Rey started to curtsy to the King, but he shook his head, "Oh, you don't have to do that, Rey," He said kindly. "You are part of the family now."

Rey hugged him and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you, so much for coming."

Hera hugged Rey and said, "You take care of my nephew, dear. He needs a good, strong lady by his side."

"I will, Your Grace," Rey said, happily. "I love Kylo very much."

"Of course you do, dear," Hera said, "I wish you two all of the best."

Other gods came up to greet them, and give the new Queen and King of the underworld their best wishes. The last goddess to greet Rey was Aphrodite.

"You look radiant, love," Aphrodite said happily, flipping her blonde locks. "If you want any bedroom tips you can always summon me."

Rey blushed. "Thank you, my lady. I..uh, think I will be fine in that department."

Aphrodite glanced at Kylo and raked her eyes up and down his body. "Too true. Well, if you just want to talk, I am more than willing to talk to someone interesting at last."

Rey hugged the goddess of love, and the receiving line eventually thinned out to where the new King and Queen were able to attend their own reception. She barely remembered it, because she was waiting with anticipation for the wedding night.

Zeus toasted the happy couple and the wedding reception was finally over after a few dances. Rey left the elegant reception hall with her ladies, and dressed in a see through black nightgown that barely concealed her nakedness. Her ladies showed her to the dark, elegant room that served as Kylo's bedchamber. They left her there and she explored the immaculately clean bedroom.

The four poster bed dominated the bedroom on a small dais, and had black velvet curtains decorating it. She ran a hand along the carved gargoyles and dragons that were carved into the dark wooden columns. The walls were lined with bookshelves containing various books and scrolls on various subjects. She sat on one of the Roman couches by the fireplace, and took one of the books and began to read by the fire.

The door soon opened and Kylo came in, and found her reading peacefully by the fireplace. She looked up and he went to her, and that was when Rey truly became the Queen of the underworld...


	5. The Wedding Night

Rey's Pov...

Rey set her book aside and her heart fluttered as her husband strolled towards her, and had her stand up. Wordlessly, he took her hand in his and led her to the bed. Rey almost fainted from the smoldering passion she saw reflected in his gaze as he undressed her.

"You're beautiful, dearest," Kylo said softly. Rey stepped forward, and touched his cheek.

She lifted up on her toes and kissed him as she undressed him. Kylo laid her on the bed and undressed the rest of the way. Rey's breath caught in her throat as she saw her husband naked for the first time. His body was perfectly toned and muscular, and she couldn't believe that he was all hers forever. She glanced down at his not so small manhood, and wondered if it was going to fit inside of her.

Kylo crept towards the brunette maid on the King of the under world's bed and before he began peppering her legs with kisses, and licks, Rey felt like she was being stalked by a dark cat, and she was the prey. He gently traveled up her body, bypassing her most intimate of areas for now. He kneaded her breasts as he kissed along her abdomen, and then suckled one nipple, and then the other, really swirling his tongue around each nipple as Rey curled her toes from the sensations he was bringing her.

He then trailed one hand down and began to stroke her most intimate area between her legs as he kissed her passionately. Rey moaned into Kylo's mouth as he slipped one finger inside of her as he thrust it in and out of her.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you? Tell me what you want, my Queen," Kylo said between kisses.

"I want..." Rey breathed as he alternated between fingering her, and rubbing her clit. "Oh, Kylo...I want you...inside of me...please."

Kylo kissed her softly and teased, "Are you sure?"

He worked his fingers deeper inside of her and thrust them in and out of her faster. Rey bucked her hips, and began to pant and beg for him to take her. Rey felt him remove his hand from her sopping wet pussy, and he entered her.

Rey stiffened underneath of him as she felt Kylo slide deep inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him, and he broke through her innocence slowly, as he kissed her hungrily.

"I'm...I'm ready," Rey panted. "Just don't stop...please."

Kylo kissed along her neck and whispered in her ear. "I don't intend to."

He began to move inside of her, and worked up to a fast pace where he was pounding in and out of his willing bride. They did every position under the sun that first night, and it brought them untold pleasures and delights as these two souls came together in hearts and minds, as well as their bodies.

When they finally lay together after bathing together, Rey knew no other happiness than the love of her dark Prince and beloved by her side. Little did they know of the scheme of the goddess Demeter to rip her wayward daughter from her beloved's arms...


	6. A Mother's Anguish

Demeter's Pov...

On the fateful night that Rey, the Queen of Spring departed this life, she found a crown of red narcissus flowers by the waters edge of the lake she always loved to go for quiet reflection. She knew that Kylo Ren, Lord and King of the underworld had kidnapped her daughter. But why? What has the girl ever done to warrant his sordid attention?

She called to the water nymphs, Rey's dearest friends, and asked, "Oh, where does my daughter reside? And did that fiend kill her?"

"Oh, no, madam," They said sadly. "We miss Rey, but the handsome King asked her to join him. We saw no kidnapping. They talked for a while, and then Cupid shot her with one of his arrows and she fell instantly in love with him."

Demeter collapsed to the ground, and cried out her anguish. She was in the underworld! Her precious, beautiful daughter, who was never meant to be defiled by any man or god, was taken by the most evil fiend imaginable!

There was only one god with enough authority to overturn such a union, and that was the King of the gods himself: Zeus. Yes, Zeus was bound to see reason; and if he wouldn't help, she would talk to Hera. She was bound to help her, wasn't she? The goddess Demeter returned to her home deep in the woods of Takodana, and sobbed out her anguish and grief.

The winds turned cold, and became icy. Demeter's tears fell from the sky and became snow. The world froze over in her grief. Until, one day, the goddess of the Earth decided to go to Mount Olympus, and appeal to Zeus to free her daughter from Kylo Ren's fiendish, evil hold over her precious daughter. Little did she know that this appeal was not going to go the way that she planned...


	7. The Royal Appeal

Demeter's Pov...

Mount Olympus loomed before the goddess of the harvest, and she hated to transport herself into the god's kingdom, but she was willing to do it for her daughter's sake.

The red guards eyed her with suspicion and questioned her. But Poe Dameron, the messenger of the gods, spotted her, and said, "What brings you from your domain, Demeter?"

"My daughter Rey has been kidnapped," Demeter explained.

Poe hugged her and said, "Well, I'm to give a message to Zeus. You could tag along with me, and petition the King."

Demeter looked at the messenger with hopeful eyes, and smiled. "Yes, I would love to come. Thank you so much."

Demeter followed Poe down the elegant marble hallways to the inner courtyard where the court was in session.

Court minstrels played on their merry instruments, and court dancers danced merrily. Demeter couldn't believe that the King of the gods was celebrating and feasting when her daughter was kidnapped and Kylo Ren was doing Force only knew what to her. 

Zeus beckoned her forward, and she curtsied before the King, before saying, "My King, I am here because my daughter has been kidnapped by your evil brother Kylo Ren! I demand that you send red guards to the underworld to bring Princess Rey back at once!"

Zeus kissed his wife, Queen Hera's hand, and said, "Darling niece. I went to your daughter's wedding myself, and Rey was happy with my brother. Your petition is denied."

Demeter narrowed her eyes, and marched up to the throne. Red Imperial guards blocked her path. "My Queen, please! I implore you to see reason. My daughter has been kidnapped by an evil, ruthless god who is evil to the core! You are the patron of women and mothers! Do you not care that my daughter is imprisoned in Kylo's dungeon?!"

Hera pinched the bridge of her nose, and said patiently, "Yes, Demeter. I would normally help you, but since I saw Kylo and Rey together, and looked deep into their hearts, I saw how very much in love they were, and I am telling you to leave this matter alone."

Demeter couldn't believe what she was hearing! Well, if none of the other gods were going to help her, she would go to the underworld herself, and to hell with the consequences. She was going to get Rey back if it was the last thing that she did...


	8. An Awkward Reunion

Rey's Pov...

Rey's mother was admitted to the underworld while the Queen of the underworld was attending to petitioners across her new kingdom.

Kylo was in a meeting with his privy counselors, so when the Ren Knights informed Queen Rey about Demeter's visit, Rey said, "Arrange for my mother to be plied with sweets and whatever else she needs, but not pomegranates, I do not plan on her staying here forever."

"Yes, Your Grace," They said, and Demeter was escorted from the throne room. Rey's petitioners were long, and it was well into the night when Rey was able to meet with her mother in a private audience.

Rey hugged her mother, and both mother and daughter shed heartfelt tears, but Rey knew why her mother was in the underworld: she wanted her daughter back, under her control.

Kylo came in soon after and Demeter glared at the King of the underworld like he was an insect that needed to be squashed quickly. He kissed Rey deliberately, and even slipped in some tongue to make his mother in law even more uncomfortable.

"I came to have my daughter returned to me immediately!" Demeter demanded. "You cannot keep Rey here forever! I will make sure of that."

Kylo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how will you do that, Demeter? I asked Rey to be here. She is here by her own choice."

Demeter narrowed her eyes at him, but then asked Rey, "Is this true, daughter? Do you really choose to live here?"

Rey sighed and said, "Mother, I cannot leave. I ate the pomegranates here. I am forever tied to this place, and my husband forever."

Rey hated to see her controlling, strict mother so utterly defeated, but she would not leave Kylo, not when she had discovered the sweetness of love, and how precious it was to her.

"Then...you will not be coming home with me?" Demeter asked Rey.

"No, mother. I love my husband," Rey said. "Please understand that I didn't do it to rebel against you, I did it because I love him with all of my heart."

Rey saw a change come over her mother then: resignation. Demeter then believed what Hera told her, that Rey was actually happy with her dark husband, and Lord.

"Then, could my daughter not spend half of the year with you, and the other with me?" Demeter asked.

Kylo eyed Rey's mother sharply, and he said, "Yes, she may. It will break my heart, but a balance must be maintained in the galaxy. Would you agree to this, my love?"

Rey looked from her husband, to her mother, and said, "Yes, I will agree to this. In return, you will leave us in peace when I am here, mother."

Demeter sighed heavily, and said, "Agreed."

They all shook hands on this agreement, and so the seasons and balance of the seasons were formed in the galaxy. Love bloomed in the darkness of the underworld, and balance in the Force came to flow eternally forever, because of love everlasting...

The End 


End file.
